


FFA: Assorted Stories

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Foals Fooling Around [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shotacon, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: This is where I'll be posting miscellaneous stories featuring lesser known background foals. Keep an eye on this one, as it'll update every so often.Chapter 1: On The Bluffs In The BuffOn a hot summer day, a gaggle of girls come upon some boys skinny dipping. Universal humor dictates that it doesn't stay this way for long.Will also be editing this to include added chapters.
Relationships: Various Characters/Various Characters
Series: Foals Fooling Around [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/150261
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: Foalcon: Foal romance shipping fluff and (R34) clop





	FFA: Assorted Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided that my other stories of background kids getting it on would be better served as an anthology, given they're not known enough to warrant solo stories.
> 
> This one, featuring 5 different boys and 5 different girls, is probably my most ambitious project to date. It was a doozy to get through, and I hope I did well.
> 
> If you don't recognize the names, feel free to look them up on any MLP wiki.

“Thanks again for your help, Boysenberry! Mama’s gonna love that I brought over all these berries for her to try out!”

“It wasn’t a problem at all, Ruby Pinch! I’m just glad I could help! Needed something to do today!”

With their bounty of fruits in a basket, the two girls Ruby Pinch and Boysenberry were on their way back to town from the bordering woods. Summer was coming closer and closer, so every kid in town was feeling the itch of vacation. It didn’t help that the summer heat had come early this year, which just added reasons to get out and around.

Ruby Pinch had been looking to help her mother with finding new flavors to add to her juices, and ran into Boysenberry on the way. The two spent some time chatting about their plans over the summer and shared in the anguish that they still had to deal with school for another couple of weeks.

“Phew! Even in the shade, I’m still hot!” Ruby Pinch said, fanning herself with her free hand. Her pink shirt and frilly magenta skirt may have been breathable, but it wasn’t helping matters. “What do those guys handling the weather think they’re doing, making it heat up like this so soon?”

“Probably some ‘quota’ they have to meet, or something,” Boysenberry suggested, wiping her brow. Her yellow top with purple shorts was already slightly damp with sweat. “My dad was complaining about something like that, anyway.”

“Hey, after we drop these off at home, you wanna hit up Two Scoops for ice cream?” Ruby asked. “It’ll just be down the way!”

“Sure!” Boysenberry nodded in agreement! “Ice cream in a nice air-conditioned building sounds like an awesome id-WAAH!”

The two girls were so busy with their conversation, they hadn’t noticed a couple pairs of hands coming from the bushes near them until they were already grabbed and yanked into the bushes. The basket was dropped as the two lost their footing as they were pulled. Recovering from the sudden shift, the girls were let go and saw their assailants.

The ones who grabbed them were three other girls. One of fair complexion with straight orange hair and green overalls, one of darker skin with pink and lilac curls wearing a baby blue sundress, and a fair-skinned girl with straight teal hair and wearing a pink sundress. Boysenberry blinked as she recognized each of them.

“Ginger Snap! Cotton Puff! Sugar Stix? What are you doing?” she asked, before immediately being assaulted with hushes from the others.

“Shh! Keep your voice down!” Ginger Snap reprimanded Boysenberry in as quiet a voice as she could muster. “You’re gonna give away our hiding spot!”

“Oh! Are you girls playing Hide and Seek?” Ruby Pinch asked, suddenly very excited at the prospect.

“Nope! We’re doing something better!” Cotton Puff boasted.

“Something better?”

“Yup! We just stumbled upon front row seats to the best show in town!” Sugar Stix chimed in. At that, she and Cotton Puff pulled a small part of the bushes in front of them to allow Boysenberry and Ruby Pinch a view of what they were talking about.

The bushes they were in stood before a small cliff, overlooking a fairly sized pond down below. Now that everyone was quiet, the two girls could hear the sounds of clamoring coming from the pond. Looking into the water, the girls’ eyes grew wide at what they saw.

A group of five boys, ones they recognized from school and around town, were playing and splashing about in the pond. Looking closely, there was one with wild blue hair and a tanned complexion, one with a brown afro and freckled skin, one with green hair stuck upwards, one with vibrant red hair, and one with straight mocha-colored hair. Not only that, but the girls took quick notice of something else, and were about to gasp loudly when they were stopped and pulled back into the bushes.

“Oh my gosh!” Boysenberry quietly exclaimed, palming her cheeks. “Are they...naked?”

“Oh yeah!” Ginger Snap answered, her arms folded and a confident grin across her face. “We’re talking au naturel, girls!”

“How’d you find out about this?” Ruby Pinch asked.

“Ginger Snap heard on the grapevine that some of the boys were gonna go swimming at a secret pond to beat the heat,” Sugar Stix explained. “After that, we joined up and tailed the boys to this spot!”

“We assumed that they were just gonna be wearing their swim trunks, and maybe we could join them!” Cotton Puff added. “But once they took off their undies, hoo! We knew that not only was it a boys-only thing, but we were gonna get a feast for the eyes!”

“Woah...” Ruby Pinch exhaled in astonishment. “So...does that mean you girls saw them? Their peniseseses?”

“You’re free to look for yourself, Ruby,” Ginger Snap informed her, scooting herself to the side to allow Ruby Pinch a view. “You'll find that boys got some nice butts too! Who knew, right?”

“Ooh! Thanks!” Ruby Pinch exclaimed, quickly scrambling over to the edge to take a look.

“You too, Boysenberry. We’ve got our fill, it’s only fair that you get to as well!” Ginger Snap offered, but blinked in confusion when she noticed that her new guest looked rather cross. “Hm? What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter? What’s the matter with you?!” Boysenberry asked, slamming her hands on the ground in emphasis. “I can’t believe you’d stoop so low as to peep on a bunch of naked boys!”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Boysenberry replied. “What would Scout Master Snickerdoodle think if she knew you were doing this?”

“What that old lady doesn’t know won’t hurt her!” Ginger Snap answered. “This is a once-in-a-blue-moon chance, and you’re just gonna act like a stick in the mud?”

“Better a stick in the mud than a pervert!” 

“You can’t tell me you never wondered about what boys look like naked!” Ginger Snap asserted. “You know they wouldn’t waste a second peeping in on us if we were the ones swimming down there!”

“All the more reason we shouldn’t be doing this!” Boysenberry said. “We have to be the bigger people here!”

“Uh, girls?”

“Says who?” Ginger Snap asked, becoming irater by the second.

“We did! When we took the Scout Oath!” Boysenberry exclaimed.

“Girls?”

“Sweet Celestia, don’t tell me you stand by that dribble even when you’re not in uniform!” Ginger Snap said. “You need to let off some steam once in a while, sweetheart. When’s the last time you touched yourself?”

“THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!” Boysenberry shouted, her face tomato red.

“GIRLS!!” Ruby Pinch shouted, loud enough for the other four girls to notice.

“What?” Ginger Snap and Boysenberry asked simultaneously, about to direct their frustration at Ruby, when they heard a shout from beneath them.

“Hey! Who’s there?!” one of the boys shouted up into the bushes. “You better come out, or we start throwing rocks!”

“Gah! Wait! Hold your fire!” Sugar Stix immediately got to her feet and out of the bushes alongside Cotton Puff.

“Yeah! We surrender!” Cotton Puff added.

“Thanks for giving us away, you two...” Ginger Snap grumbled as she crawled out of the bushes.

“Hmph. That’s what you get for peeping!” Boysenberry said, joining the others at the edge of the cliff. Her eyes briefly trailed over to the sight of the boys down below, before blushing madly and turning away.

“I tried to tell you both to quiet down, but you wouldn’t listen!” Ruby Pinch said, getting to her feet.

“Aww, jeez! There’s five of them!” the boy with the curly brown hair exclaimed, submerging himself up to his neck into the water.

“Calm down, Super Funk! It’s just a bunch of girls!” the blue haired boy reprimanded, standing waist deep with his hands at his hips.

“Hi, boys!” Ginger Snap called nervously. “Hot today, isn’t it?”

“What do you think you’re doing, Ginger Snap?” he asked.

“Hey, First Base. We should get moving!” the red-haired boy said anxiously to his friend.

“We don’t have to go anywhere, Tracks! We ain’t breaking any rules here!” the boy named First Base said before pointing at the girls. “You, on the other hand!”

“Come on now! There’s no need to be so rash!” Ginger Snap reasoned. “We’re all friends here!”

“Can it, Ginger!” First Base shouted. “We got half a mind to tell Miss Cherrilee on all of you! I bet she’ll stick you with so much homework, you’ll miss the whole summer!”

“Gya! Anything but that!” Ruby Pinch screamed. 

“Calm down, Ruby,” Ginger Snap said before turning back toward First Base. “Nobody has to tell on anybody! Maybe we can work something out!”

“Oh yeah?” First Base asked. “And just what have you got on ya that’ll make this even?”

“Hmm...” Ginger Snap looked around for any ideas when she spotted the basket of berries on the ground and picked it up. “We’ll give you these berries if you keep quiet and just let us leave!”

“Hey, it took us all day to get that many!” Ruby Pinch yelled.

“Berries? Seriously?” First Base asked incredulously. “Getting to see us naked is worth WAY more than that!”

“Aww, but I wanted something to snack on!” the green-haired boy whined.

“Not now, Carrot Crunch!”

“It was worth a try,” Ginger Snap sighed as she put the basket down. She rubbed her chin, trying to think of what else they could do, but unfortunately, the only other thing they brought were the clothes on their back. Her eyes widened as she got an idea. “How about this, then? Since you gave us a show, we can show something back!”

“WHAT?!” Cotton Puff, Sugar Stix and Boysenberry all shouted at once. 

“It’s just a quick moment of embarrassment to save us from trouble!” Ginger Snap bargained. “You gotta look at the big picture!”

“We’re listening!” First Base called from below.

“See? We’re getting somewhere!” 

“That’s great, but what do you mean, ‘Give them a show?’” Sugar Stix asked. 

“I mean we can try pulling our tops down a little and show them some bare shoulder or our stomachs. Flash our undies, even!” Ginger Snap suggested. “They’re a bunch of stupid boys. I’m sure they’ll take anything!”

“Like this?” Ruby Pinch asked, and with her hands on the front of her skirt, lifted it up, showing off her pink panties for the boys below to see. Ginger Snap and the other girls recoiled at the fact that she did it without a second thought.

“Ahem. Yeah, like that,” Ginger Snap cleared her throat, her face slightly red. “How about that, boys? Will that settle things?”

“Absolutely!” the boy named Tracks exclaimed.

“NOT!” First Base quickly shouted, rushing over to his friend and shoving the boy’s head under the water. “Excuse us.”

First Base, still keeping his friend’s head under the water, motioned for the other boys to come closer. Nervously but surely, the boys all gathered in a circle as the girls watched them convene from above. Once they were together, First Base let go of his friend, who rose above the water with a gasp.

“What’s the big idea?!” he shouted, spitting out water.

“That’s my line, Train Tracks!” First Base snapped back. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to take such an unfair deal?”

“What do you mean?” the mocha haired boy asked.

“What I mean, Mint Chip, is that you all need to think,” First Base replied. “We’re all down here in our birthday suits, while they’re up there with all their clothes still on. Do they really think them showing us their panties is gonna make things square?”

“...Good point,” Train Tracks said. “So, what do we do?”

“Keep your mouths shut and let me do the talking, that’s what!” First Base answered as the other boys stepped away.

“Was that not enough?” Ginger Snap teased, still trying to keep in control of the conversation.

“Not on your life!” First Base shouted back. “I see more than that in the mags I sneak out of my brother’s room!”

“Crabapples...” Cotton Puff muttered. “What do we do now?”

“First of all, Ruby? Put your skirt down,” Ginger Snap started, to which Ruby complied. “Second, don’t panic. The ball’s still in our court, after all.”

“How?” Sugar Stix asked.

“You saw how one of them reacted when Ruby flashed them,” Ginger Snap pointed out. “All we need to do is keep pushing bit by bit, and we’ll be home free without a problem.”

“This is ridiculous,” Boysenberry huffed and began walking away. “I’m out of here.”

“You stay put!” Ginger Snap exclaimed, grabbing Boysenberry by the collar of her top. “If any one of us leaves now, all of us are getting buried in homework!”

“I didn’t agree to any of this!” Boysenberry stomped. “I’ll stay, but I’m not gonna help you!”

“Then don’t! Just leave it to me,” Ginger Snap reassured the other girls before turning her attention back to the boys. “Alright then, boys! If that wasn’t good enough for you, maybe some tummy shots or a little shoulder will do it for you?” 

“Now, all of that sounds good and all,” First Base replied with a smirk, “but if you reaaalllyyy wanna make things even with us, how about all of you take a dip with us?”

“WHAT?!” the girls cried out, as well as all the boys.

“Now who’s being stupid?” Train Tracks said with a scowl. “There’s no way the girls are gonna take that deal!”

“Just trust me on this!” First Base reassured. “I’m still bargaining! It’ll work out, you’ll see.”

“Do we have to drag this out?” Super Funk asked. “If I knew this was gonna happen, I’d have brought my trunks!” 

“Yeah, First Base! Let’s just call the whole thing off!” Mint Chip pleaded. “We’re gonna get all pruny before we get anywhere!”

“An offer like that, and they might just take getting told on!” Carrot Crunch warned. 

“Listen, listen!” First Base shouted, trying to maintain control. “The idea is to offer something so ridiculous that anything else will look like a good deal! Just watch!”

“You don’t think they’re serious, do you?” Cotton Puff asked.

“Yeah! That’s gotta be some kinda bluff!” Sugar Stix added.

“That’s possible,” Ginger Snap agreed. “They probably think we’ll take anything less than that if that offer is on the table...”

“Right! But...what if they’re serious?” Sugar Stix proposed. 

“We can tell them that if we get a chance to get our swimsuits, we’ll join them,” Cotton Puff suggested. “But we just don't come back!”

“They’ll tell Miss Cherrilee once they figure out they’ve been tricked, and then what?” Ginger Snap retorted. “Hmm...what about giving them our panties?”

“And go back to town with our cheeks exposed?!” Cotton Puff exclaimed. “I’d die of embarrassment before I got home!”

“You got any better ideas?” Ginger Snap asked, getting visibly more impatient as the conversation continued.

“Hey, where’s Ruby Pinch?” Sugar Stix asked, stopping the argument in its tracks.

Looking over where Ruby Pinch was standing, the girls found a surprising sight. On the ground lay Ruby’s sandals, skirt, underwear and shirt. As they wondered where the girl wearing them had gone, a sudden cry from above the pond answered that question and brought everything to a stop.

“CANNONBALL!!”

Into the middle of the pond dropped a curled up and completely naked Ruby Pinch. The splash she made upon entering the water was big enough to hit a couple of the boys, who stood mouths agape as she rose above the water. The girls wore the exact same expression, watching their friend swim around without a care or a stitch on her.

“Ruby, WHY?!” Ginger Snap regained herself first and shouted. “We were almost home free!”

“It was getting too hot! And all that arguing was making it worse!” Ruby Pinch answered with a pout. “They did say we’d be even if we got in with them, right?”

“We didn’t think you’d actually do it, though...” Train Tracks said, which earned him an elbow in the side from First Base.

“Come on, girls!” Ruby Pinch said, waving to her friends. “The water feels great!”

“You know what, they seem just fine with you swimming with you!” Ginger Snap said nervously as she started to step back. “Since we’re all even, we’re just gonna be on our way...”

Before Ginger Snap and the other girls could get any further, they suddenly found themselves unable to walk on the ground. Someone’s magic was lifting them up and keeping them from escaping. No one else in that group could use magic, save for...

Looking over at the pond, the girls could see Ruby Pinch, her hands close together and covered in a light green glow. The boys watched in awe as Ruby Pinch, with a determined face, clapped her hands together, and a bright green light flashed from the cliff. Their eyesight recovered just quick enough to see the girls’ clothes flutter to the ground.

A closer light flashed from above them a second later, briefly blinding the boys. They then heard the sound of the girls screaming that was abruptly stopped by the water splashing. Ruby Pinch folded her arms in indignant victory as she watched the girls swim their way to the surface. 

“Ruby, I swear to Celestia...” Ginger Snap said, moving her wet hair away from her eyes. The other girls were too busy shaking water off to say anything. “If this is your idea of a joke...Huh?”

She stopped when she noticed that not only was Ruby Pinch wearing a very accomplished smirk on her face, but the boys behind her were staring, their faces slightly red. On a whim, Ginger Snap and the other girls looked down at themselves and realized in horror that they were all completely naked.

The scream that followed could’ve been heard from town. In a panic, Ginger Snap, Cotton Puff, Sugar Stix and Boysenberry quickly swam to the other end of the pond. Knowing they couldn’t get out lest their whole bodies be seen, they sat near the edge, the water coming up to their shoulders.

“What’s the big idea, Ruby?” Cotton Puff shouted from across the pond. “What’d you have to do that for?”

“Now things are even!” Ruby Pinch shouted back.

“Why did I get thrown in with them?” Boysenberry asked, looking like she was about to cry. “I didn’t want any part in this!”

“Yeah, uh...I meant to teleport the other three, but you were too close,” Ruby Pinch answered, looking to the side sheepishly. “Sorry!”

“‘Sorry’ doesn’t save me from this embarrassment!” she cried, putting her face in her hands. “I’m not gonna be able to look anyone in the face at class now!”

“Come on, Boysenberry. It’s not as bad as you think,” Ruby Pinch said, swimming over to where the girls sat and taking Boysenberry by the arm and tugging her towards the other side. “There’s nothing to be scared of. I’ll show you!”

“Hey! Ruby, no! Stop!” Boysenberry objected, but Ruby Pinch kept pulling her along. “I’m naked! They’re naked!”

“I know. That’s why there’s nothing to be scared of!” Ruby Pinch said as she was able to bring her friend over to where the boys were. Still holding on to Boysenberry’s wrist, her eyes scanned the group of boys, who themselves were still dumbstruck with what was going on. Suddenly, Ruby Pinch pointed at one of the boys with her other hand. “You!”

“Me?” Carrot Crunch asked, being the one Ruby Pinch pointed out. Not as soon as he asked did he find himself suddenly being lifted out of the water. He quickly covered his crotch with his hands as he was quickly pulled in front of Ruby Pinch and Boysenberry. “Hey! What gives?”

“Can you move your hands, please?” Ruby Pinch asked in the nicest tone she could muster. “We wanna see what you got there!”

“You do! I don’t!” Boysenberry shouted, covering her eyes with her hand. 

“Really? You never wanted to know what boys look like with no clothes?” Ruby Pinch asked. “So long as we’re here, we might as well find out! It’ll be something new to learn! Like we’re in class!”

“With logic like that, I hope you never become a teacher, Ruby!” Boysenberry exclaimed. After a moment of silence, she slowly took her hand away from her face. “But...if I’m gonna be stuck here, I might as well learn something...”

“There you go!” Ruby Pinch cheered before turning back to Carrot Crunch. “So, can you move your hands?”

“Alright, but...only in front of her!” Carrot Crunch answered, motioning towards Boysenberry. “Showing it to one girl’s embarrassing enough! I’m not good with an audience!”

“Fine!” Ruby Pinch sighed and let go of her magic, causing Carrot Crunch to fall back into the water. The boy quickly scrambled to correct himself before heading to the edge of the water.

“Let’s go somewhere out of the way first,” he suggested to Boysenberry. “Follow me.”

“Uh...sure!” Boysenberry nervously agreed. To help her along, Ruby Pinch gave her a small push in the boy’s direction. Boysenberry looked back toward her friend, who only gave her a wink and a raised thumb. Boysenberry let out a small whimper before following.

“So...who do I get to look at?” Ruby Pinch asked as she swam closer to the boys. “Anybody wanna volunteer?”

“I’ll do it!” Train Tracks quickly exclaimed, raising his hand as if he was in class. “I ain’t shy around a naked girl! Not anything I haven’t seen before!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My big sister would get in the bath with me to make sure I took them,” he answered, scratching his cheek nervously. “Never really thought anything of it back then, but being with someone who ain’t family does feel different!”

“So, this’ll be new to both of us!” Ruby Pinch said with a smile.

Meanwhile, on the other side, the three girls watched as Boysenberry went off elsewhere with one of the boys while Ruby Pinch was getting along fine with the others. For all their eagerness in peeping in on them, actually interacting with boys was a foreign idea. They couldn’t deny that it wasn’t entirely a bad idea, however.

“They look like they’re having fun...” Cotton Puff grumbled.

“If I wasn’t butt naked, I’d be having fun too...” Sugar Stix added.

“Nudity aside, I’m not giving Ruby the benefit of being right,” Ginger Snap huffed. “We’ll just let those two distract the boys, and we’ll just go back up and get our clothes. Then it’s right back to business!”

“You know what?” Cotton Puff suddenly said before standing herself up. “FORGET THIS!”

“Puff? What are you doing?” Sugar Stix asked, watching Cotton Puff start making her way towards the boys.

“If I’m gonna be in a mess like this, I’m gonna make the most of it!” Cotton Puff answered. “You coming?”

“Ahh! Wait for me, Puff!” Sugar Stix called out, following her friend over to the boys’ side.

“Tch. Turncoats...” Ginger Snap mumbled to herself.

As Boysenberry and Carrot Crunch went off to one corner and Ruby Pinch pulled Train Tracks towards another corner, the other boys in the group wondered what they would do. Super Funk, specifically, scratched his head thinking about what he would do if the other girls weren’t going to play along. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder and bare skin press against his back.

“Gyah!”

“Anybody ever told you how cute those freckles of yours look?” asked the voice behind him. He turned around to see that it was Cotton Puff who had grabbed him.

“Uhh...not really. I never thought they were cute at all...” Super Funk said sheepishly. Suddenly, he felt his body being forcefully turned around, now face to face with the girl. Instinctively, he turned his face away, only catching a brief glimpse of her body.

“If you wanna look, I ain’t gonna stop ya!” Cotton Puff said with a smirk. “So long as you give me a look too!”

“You mean it?” he asked, meeting her gaze.

“I mean what I say,” she answered. “In fact, I got an idea. Come on!”

Cotton Puff took Super Funk’s hand and began to lead him to the edge of the water. Chip Mint watched as each of his friends went somewhere, each with a girl in tow. Internally bemoaning his luck that no girls seemed interested in him, the sound of water being splashed around behind him caught his attention. He turned around to find Sugar Stix swimming straight for him.

“Uh...hey, Sugar Stix!” he exclaimed nervously, covering his boyhood with his hands despite the fact he was already waist deep in the water. “Didn’t think you’d be here...”

“Aww, come on, Minty!” Sugar Stix said with a big smile. “We knew it would come to this. What about that kissing game we played when you would come over with your sister?” 

“I thought that was just a game!” Chip Mint replied, his face redder than ever. “And we only did it because I had a crush on your sister and you said you’d pretend to be her...”

“Well, I know I still don’t look exactly like her...” she said, coming close to Chip Mint to the point their bare chests touched, “but would you mind still playing that game, for old time’s sake?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to put our clothes back on first?”

“This makes it better, don’t you think?”

Ginger Snap looked around the pond at each of her friends pairing off. While she may have seemed disgruntled, she was in fact checking to see that no one was looking in her direction. Carefully and as quietly as possible, she stood up and out of the water, making her way towards the cliff where her clothes still lay. She was just to the edge of the water, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and she was pulled towards someone. A sensation of something poking at the top of her bare bottom caused her to blush madly.

“And where do you think you’re going?” she heard the voice of First Base ask her.

“I was...just gonna gather our clothes and bring them down before somebody else found them,” Ginger Snap tried to explain.

“Uh huh. Sure,” First Base said, totally unconvinced. “You know you don’t have to go this far to see me naked, right?”

“It was for the sake of my friends,” Ginger Snap answered, crossing her arms. “Besides, I wasn’t gonna waste my chance to have one up on you.”

“I thought we were done competing when we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend!” First Base exclaimed. “And looking at how well your friends are chumming up with mine, I don’t think we have to keep it a secret anymore.”

“Maybe...but I liked doing it. It makes things fun...”

“Well then...how about we play our usual game?” First Base asked, turning Ginger Snap around to face him and planting a kiss on her lips.

Covering themselves, Carrot Crunch and Boysenberry walked out of the water and to a nearby tree, allowing themselves to be hidden from view of the others. His back to the tree’s trunk, Carrot Crunch sat down against it, with Boysenberry sitting on her knees facing him. Without another word, he uncovered his crotch to let her see him fully.

“So... that’s what it looks like up close...” she said, staring in awe at Carrot Crunch’s penis.

“Yeah...do you think I could see you...uncovered?” he asked, unsure of how to phrase his question.

“Oh! Sorry...” she said, adjusting herself to lay back and letting go of her crotch. “It...doesn’t look weird, does it?” 

“Well, you’re the first girl I’ve ever seen naked, so I wouldn’t know...” he answered. “Does mine look weird?”

“I only ever saw my big brother’s when he was in the shower, but I’ve never seen a boy my age naked...” she said. “It looks neat, though.”

“Thanks. You look cute yourself!” Carrot Crunch said without much thought, until he saw that Boysenberry’s face was as red as a tomato. “I’m sorry. Should I not have said that?”

“It’s not that. I’ve...never been called cute before...” Boysenberry said shakily. “Figures I wouldn’t hear that from someone until I’m butt naked with a boy...”

“But isn’t that a good thing?” he asked, leaning forward.

“Huh?” 

“I mean...usually people would call you cute because of what you’re wearing, right?” he explained. “So, if you’re not wearing anything and still get called cute, that means you’re cute no matter what, doesn’t it?” 

“Well, when you put it that way...” Boysenberry said, rubbing her shoulder nervously, “...that makes me feel a little better.”

“That’s good. I was worried you’d be mad, since you got dragged here by your friends...” he said, rubbing the back of his head when he noticed Boysenberry crawling closer to him. “What are you doing?”

“I told you, I know what a penis looks like, but you’ve never felt what a girl has, right?” Boysenberry asked, turning around and resting against Carrot Crunch. With her back nestled in his chest, she led his hands around her waist and placed them at her crotch. “There. Feel it all you like.”

Meanwhile, Ruby Pinch was having a fun time examining every square inch of Train Tracks’ penis and scrotum. She marveled at how squishy yet firm it was, continuously pinching it between her fingers. When it became stiff, she only became more interested. 

“Ohh…penises are so cool!” she exclaimed starry eyed. “Kinda wish I had one to play with!”

“That’s great, but could you please put me down?” Train Tracks pleaded. Ruby Pinch had his whole body floating upside down while he looked his body over. “The blood's rushing to my head…”

“Oh! Sorry!” Ruby Pinch apologized, waving her hand to release her magical hold on Train Tracks’ body. He fell onto his back with a thud, prompting a short grunt from him. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve had worse falls!” Train Tracks grunted, opening his eyes and finding that where he was positioned, he could see right between Ruby’s legs. “Can’t complain with the view, though!”

“Heheh. Like it?” Ruby giggled as she walked over Train Tracks until she was right above him. Carefully, she went down on her hands and knees, positioning her crotch above the boy’s head, and her head above his boyhood. “How about this? We can look each other like this!”

“Works for me!”

“I don’t know what it is...” Sugar Stix said to Chip Mint after he drew back from another kiss, “...but being naked makes these kisses feel a lot better, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah...” Chip Mint panted, looking down at his partner’s smiling face. “I can feel your whole body on mine. It’s making my heart race!” 

“Mmhmm! And you know what else we can do?” Sugar Stix asked, but rather than wait for an answer, her hand traveled quickly in between Chip Mint’s legs. “Heheh! You can touch me there too!”

“O-Okay!” Chip Mint nodded and moved his hand down, his fingers cupping around the lips of Sugar Stix’s vulva. “That doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“Uh-uh! In fact, it feels good!” Sugar Stix replied, her eyes shut and her body shuddering. “Better than when I touch myself!”

“Haven’t you looked at it long enough?” Super Funk asked. He could swear that he had been standing, with Cotton Puff on the ground, gripped onto his butt cheeks “to keep him steady”, for at least ten minutes. “When’s it gonna be my turn again?”

“You know, you’re whining an awful lot for a boy that’s naked with a girl,” Cotton Puff pointed out. “Besides, I thought I knew what was up with this thing, but then it got all stiff. What’s with that?”

“It does that when I’m looking at something I like,” Super Funk answered, his face red. “It’s only because we’re naked.”

“No need to be shy, Funky,” Cotton Puff teased, getting up to her feet to look the boy in the face. “You’re loving this just as much as I am.” 

“Come on...I know you’re bound to explode any second…” Ginger Snap goaded; her hand gripped on First Base’s penis. The two of them were embroiled in a contest in who would climax first with one masturbating the other. Hidden away from the others, the two felt confident in their own abilities.

“You can’t last much longer yourself, Ginger!” First Base snapped back, his finger firmly on Ginger Snap’s clitoris. “You ready to give up?”

“‘Not on your life’, as you say,” she snarked. “Us girls can last a lot longer than boys can!”

“Heh. Wanna bet?” First Base replied. He looked towards the others with a smile. “I think your friends are about ready to take the next step!”

“Hey! I can feel a hole here…” Carrot Crunch noted out loud, moving his finger towards the hole he felt, causing Boysenberry to flinch and let out a squeak. “Sorry! That wasn’t where you pee from, is it?”

“N-no...but it is important, so please be careful…” Boysenberry replied. “Do...do you want to know what it’s for?”

“Yeah. What’s it for?” he asked, to which Boysenberry answered by getting on her hands and knees and nervously raising her bare butt towards Carrot Crunch’s face.

“I saw something...in a book my brother had…” she explained, pausing as if she was struggling to speak, “...where a boy put his penis...in that hole.”

“Really? That’s what it’s for?” Carrot Crunch inquired. Boysenberry could only nod in affirmation. “Can I try that?”

“Yes! Please?” Boysenberry pleaded, the red in her face only getting more intense. “Ever since I saw it, I wondered what it was like...but I felt too embarrassed to ask anyone about it…”

“O-Okay!” Carrot Crunch nodded, getting to his knees and carefully aligning his penis with Boysenberry’s vagina. “Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”

“Hey, how do you get your penis to get all stiff like this?” Ruby Pinch asked, moving Train Tracks’ erect penis to and fro.

“You touching it seems to do the trick,” Train Tracks replied. He had his finger right on Ruby Pinch’s slit between her legs and felt something unusual. “It’s all slick and wet here. You didn’t pee, didja?”

“Doesn’t feel like I peed…” Ruby Pinch answered. “But I do have an idea I want to try!”

Just then, Ruby Pinch repositioned herself, facing Train Tracks while sitting on his waist. With her magic, she lifted the boy’s penis so that it straightened itself up and lifted her waist right above it. Slowly, she lowered her waist onto the erection, wincing slightly as it slipped in.

“Woah…that feels good…” Train Tracks gasped.

“Yeah. I think I’m starting to get this…” Ruby Pinch sighed happily before she raised her waist again and let it drop. The slipping sensation inside them was introduced again, and Ruby Pinch felt herself doing it again instinctively.

“You sure this is how it goes?” Chip Mint asked, holding his penis above Sugar Stix, who was laying with her legs spread open.

“It’s how I saw my sister do it. I’m sure,” Sugar Stix answered. “Go ahead and stick it in!”

“R-Right…” Chip Mint nervously moved forward, letting his erect penis settle in between the lips of Sugar Stix’s vulva. The slickness around his penis felt more amazing than anything they had been doing up to that point. “Ahh! There it goes! How’s it feel?”

“Mm! Oh! I know why Lotus was making those noises now!” Sugar Stix moaned out. “This feels amazing!”

“You like this view?” Cotton Puff asked Super Funk, bending over and leaning on a nearby tree, pushing her bare bottom in the boy’s direction.

“Uh-huh!” Super Funk uttered, nodding enthusiastically. Instinctively, he approached Cotton Puff, hands out reaching for her butt. It felt incredibly soft to the touch, with just the right amount of give when he squeezed it. In between her butt cheeks, he could see her vulva, slightly slick. At that point, his brain shut down, his erect penis heading towards that opening. It easily slipped in, filling his body with the greatest pleasure he had ever felt.

“Ohh!” Cotton Puff gasped out, feeling herself being penetrated. Super Funk’s hands gripping her butt, his hips hitting her own over and over, and his penis moving inside her all came together in an incredible sensation. “You know what you’re doing!”

“All your friends seem to have gotten the hint…” First Base teased, leaning into Ginger Snap. “Feel like joining them?”

“As if I’ll give up that easi-AH!,” she retorted, but she was quickly silenced by the sensation of her boyfriend’s breath on her neck followed by rapid little kisses where her neck met her shoulder. “Mm!”

“Say that to someone who doesn’t know your weak spots,” he whispered in her ear. At this point, they had both let go of the other’s privates. First Base leaned more into Ginger Snap, his kisses moving on to her chest. She could no longer support herself, falling over onto her back. He immediately took advantage, lunging on top of her and holding her down with his body weight.

“No fair!” she whined, squirming unsuccessfully.

“Don’t talk to me about fair, Little Miss Peeper,” he snapped back. Pinning her legs up with his own, he moved his hips around, trying to guide his erect boyhood to his girlfriend’s slit. Thanks to his fingers, she was quite slick between her legs, making his job that much easier. “There we go!”

“Me liking this doesn’t count as me giving up! Mm!” Ginger Snap managed to get out, whimpering as she felt herself being penetrated. She let out short breaths through her nose as her boyfriend started moving his hips back and forth. 

“Sure, sure!” First Base replied, leaving it at that as he continued to thrust inside her. The grip of her hands on his shoulders tightened as he kept going, telling him that she was enjoying it.

“Can I at least…have a kiss?” she asked sheepishly. He didn’t give a verbal response. He simply moved his face in front of hers, allowing her to hold his face in her hands and bring it close for a kiss. They had kissed before, and were familiar with the dance of their lips.

As they kept going, the other pairs had only intensified the movement of their bodies, the pumping of hips getting faster and faster. Various noises were made, toes curled and hands gripped as they seemed to reach their climax all simultaneously. Until finally…

“AHHH!!”

A great noise erupted from the little patch of nature outside of town. As quickly as it arose, it faded, leaving only the din of nature to be heard. Where all the kids had gathered, there were no words, only the panting of tuckered out children. It seemed an awkward silence, until someone broke it with a unanimous statement.

“That was fun!” Ruby Pinch exclaimed, flat on her back, her lower half still on Train Tracks.

“You said it!” Cotton Puff panted, leaning on the tree for support.

“Are you okay?” Carrot Crunch asked his mate, who was on laying on her stomach after she climaxed.

“That was better than I had ever imagined…” Boysenberry said, slowing pushing herself off the ground. “Maybe hanging out with you girls wasn’t a bad idea after all…”

“I’ll take that as an apology,” Sugar Stix commented, rubbing Chip Mint’s back as he laid slumped over her. “This was much better than just spying on you boys.”

“If you just came up to us and asked to join, we’d have said yes,” Chip Mint remarked, turning over to lay next to Sugar Stix.

“If this is what would have happened, I wouldn’t have minded. But you know how stubborn Ginger can be,” Cotton Puff commented before looking around. “Speaking of whom, where is she?”

“Yeah, I don’t see First Base either,” Train Tracks said, sitting up.

“Hmm…” Super Funk looked over to a nearby bush, where he saw two pairs of feet sticking out. Walking over, he found something that made him gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby Pinch asked, before quickly getting shushed by the boy. The other kids walked over to where Super Funk was looking and smiled.

In the bushes were the two leaders of their respective groups, Ginger Snap and First Base, sleeping peacefully. Ginger Snap rested her head on First Base’s chest, her leg lifted onto his waist. His arm was around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

“Guess they came to an agreement,” Cotton Puff giggled quietly.

“I think we all did,” Train Tracks said, crossing his arms. “We should really do this again sometime. No tricks, no hiding, no hiding. Sound good?”

“Maybe, but I think I’d like it better if we did this at our houses,” Sugar Stix remarked. “I got a lot of dirt on my back and in my hair, I’m gonna need another bath when I get home.”

“Worth it, though!” Cotton Puff added, a big smile across her face. “Let’s grab our clothes and go home. We’ll leave these two alone.”

“I’ll get Ginger’s clothes and put them here for her. Could you get First Base’s clothes for him, Minty?” Sugar Stix asked, to which Chip Mint nodded and headed towards where all the boys had stashed their clothes. 

“Hopefully they wake up before it gets dark,” Super Funk said, carrying his clothes. “I think I’ll be taking a nap when I get home myself. That really wore me out.”

“Don’t be in too much of a rush now…” Cotton Puff said, hugging Super Funk from behind. “If you don’t mind me following you home, I might want a Round 2.”

“Uh…do you want to do this again sometime?” Carrot Crunch asked Boysenberry.

“If I’m not too busy, maybe…” Boysenberry answered shyly.

“How about you, Tracks?” Ruby Pinch asked. “You wanna do this again?”

“Um, if that’s fine with you…” Train Tracks answered. “I think my sister would be excited to see I got a girlfriend.”

“Ahh! That’s right! My berries! I don’t wanna forget those!” Ruby exclaimed before taking off towards the cliff. 

“Don’t forget your clothes too!” Boysenberry shouted after her.

All the pairs had gone off on their own, leaving the two still sleeping on the ground. It may as well have been deathly quiet, and the two the only ones in that little piece of nature. Everyone had had a good day, and the days to come looked even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pondering adding some small profiles for the characters involved in each chapter. Just my own headcanon of how they are to give the fics a little more context. If it's a waste of time to most of you, I won't bother. Let me know in the comments if you'd like it though!


End file.
